


Identifying Marks

by fengirl88



Category: Sweet Charity - Musical
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: "You know, scars, birthmarks, tattoos..."





	Identifying Marks

your heart on your sleeve,  
wear your faithless lover's name  
written on your skin

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Pin or Pen challenge at fan_flashworks; also a fill for the Technology square on my bingo card.


End file.
